Chaplin High School
by klutz911
Summary: A view of Sam and Dean in High school from a different perspective, namely that of the school counsellor. Suspicion of the lack of information on the newest students leads Noel Hamilton to obsession. What will she find out? rated T to be safe :
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: RE-UPLOADED to fix a few errors and idiosyncrasies in the plot, this is the first chapter of a multi-chapter fic, based on the tumultuous lives of Sam and Dean in high school. I've written it from a few characters perspectives, of course the Winchester boys, and two OC's, the other one of which will be introduced later. Thanks for all the kind reviews and graciousness you`ve bestowed upon me thus far, you lovely readers! I hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: To state the obvious I do not own Dean, Sam or any other characters you recognize… would be nice though, wouldn`t it. ;)**

Noel Hamilton practically fell onto her faded brown leather armchair. She tucked a strand of wispy chestnut hair behind one ear, and sighed as it fell right back into place. Her desk was stacked with student portfolios, but two stood out in particular. They were placed carefully one on the other, in new manila folders. Sam and Dean Winchester, the rare new students arriving today.

She had poured over the folders when they had first shown up on her squeaky desk, relishing the fact that Chaplin High School was finally getting some new students. Portfolios were generally very detailed, often brandishing a complete biography on the student's life. That is why when Noel read what little information there was in the profiles, she became intrigued. Pretty much these kids had hopped about all over the country, a month or two being the most they ever spent in one school. While their history of mishaps (Dean's in particular) were colourful to say the least, their extracurricular activities, housing, family information, health reports, family concerns, and any other records were completely nonexistent.

The younger brother named Sam had perfect grades, near spotless records, yet unexplained leaves of absence, that brought down his grade. He was a good student, shy but sure of himself. He seemed quite ideal, as soon as the whole skipping class thing was resolved. Noel felt sure a child with such a good work ethic would not have a problem amending that.

When she had read Dean's folder she had been shocked by the difference between the two. Dean's grades were of C – average while his attendance was shabby at best. His teachers had all noted his lack of respect for authority, but general popularity among his peers. Been in quite a few fights, coming through relatively unscathed compared to his challengers.

Noel thought she had the boys figured out, and was excited to finally use her psychology degree to help Dean overcome a little teenage rebellion, and Sam his insecurity. All of the other children in this small town school were quite preppy and, excuse her insensitivity, snobby for her taste. Sam and Dean would be arriving any second to meet with her about courses and such, while their father signed papers.

A knock came at the door and her heart fluttered a bit in excitement.

"Come on in!" She called out over-cheerfully.

The older boy walked in first sizing the shabby room up carefully with his eyes, before the younger one entered. Sun streamed through the old windowpanes, illuminating dust motes in the air. Noel noticed how much Dean's leather jacket reminded her of her soft, worn leather furniture, and felt less nervous. Although the roughly stitched gash on his forehead was a bit unnerving.

"Please have a seat" she smiled, indicating toward the scruffy chairs.

They sat down, eyeing her wearily, lack of sleep and suspicion of her evident on their faces.

"Thanks" Sam muttered, ever the polite one. Dean just stared expectantly.

Noel cleared her throat, the nerves beginning to return.

"Welcome to Chaplin High" She began, voice wavering only slightly, "My name is Miss. Hamilton and I will be your guidance counsellor this year. Any school related or personal problems, you just come straight to me and we can talk" She smiled warmly.

The boys remained silent.

"Well, Ok then, here's your timetables, school maps, and personal agendas" Miss Hamilton continued, a bit disheartened.

The boys mumbled thanks, and rose to leave. She noticed how Dean winced almost imperceptibly, masking his pain with a long overdue smile.

"Thanks Noel" he winked. They left.

That was the first time Noel met Sam and Dean, and to this day she wasn't sure how Dean learned her name. Like all things surrounding these two, I guess it would just remain a mystery.

Two weeks later Noel was walking briskly to her shabby Volvo, rain plastering her sodden bangs to her forehead. A strong wind rushed dangerously, making the leaves dance across the pavement, and her hair fly free from its pins. A few stray students mingled in the parking lot telling jokes to relieve the stress of another long day at Chaplin High. The school bully Michael Baker leaned against the concrete foundation of the high school, smoking a cigarette and labouring over lighting it with the harsh wind.

She watched the embers glow red and dispatch near perfect swirls of smoke into the late afternoon air and inwardly fumed over her lack of success with the two newest members of the school population- Those Winchester boys.

So far she had attempted to schedule over 6 meetings with them and every time they had either sat quietly mumbling textbook answers or cryptic messages in response to her thoughtful questions, or they just didn't show up at all. She had decided to bring one of their parents in, as she knew nothing about either of them. It turned out that their stoic military looking father was the only parent listed and he hadn't shown up either, not even calling her back.

Noel fumbled with her keys, and slid one into the lock of her car. She was about to get in when a familiar noise caught her attention. The purr of the only decently cool car in the parking lot and the voice of her problems.

"Sammy, hurry up!" Dean shouted impatiently out of his car window. Somehow he managed to simultaneously wink at a couple of girls on the curb. They giggled, twirling their hair around their fingers and sticking out their chests.

"Hi Dean" They chorused, turning pink. He seemed to have that effect on most girls.

Sam rolled his eyes and strut toward the car, the strings on his backpack swinging in the breeze. It happened so fast after that.

Michael Baker and his friend swaggered over to Sam pushed him over, chuckling mercilessly. Sam sat there stunned for a second, but Dean was out of the car striding over in a heartbeat. He slammed a well-aimed punch into one of the boy's faces knocking him out cold. He then ducked instinctively out of the way of Michael's stray fist, locking out the other boy's arms and aiming a quick succession of hard punches into his gut. It lasted all of 5 seconds. Sam stood up brushing down his jeans looking a tad bored and remorseful at the two thugs` fates. Not shocked at all.

Dean quickly and deftly checked his former targets over for signs of concussion or major injury, skillful fingers feeling for a steady pulse. Seemingly satisfied he stood up, wiped some blood from his knuckles on his jeans and motioned to Sam to follow him. They got into the car and left, leaving the girls on the corner swooning over his bravery and Noel standing gob smacked. She figured she might as well add, oh I don't know – **crazy, fighting machine!** to Dean's portfolio.

It took a few seconds for her to regain her cool, and she turned embarrassed, realizing she had been standing still beside her car like a mad woman for the past 3 minutes. Noel turned her key with shaky fingers, and sat down in her car, closing the door concurrently. She made a mental note to talk to the boys tomorrow at school and she was determined that their father be present. Fighting was strictly against the rules, and her brain turned as she mulled over what family trauma would cause that type on controlled violence. Nothing in her regular textbook seemed to fit, but she was sure it wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary. What bothered her most was Sam's lack of reaction, his face remaining impassive, almost a little disappointed at his brothers casual violence.

The two thugs Michael Baker and David Cho stood up shakily, groaning with pain. She would call a doctor or the police but she knew it would only anger them, and that would be no good for all parties involved. Instead she called the school nurse and long-time friend Nicole Anderson from her cell, informing her briefly of the situation. She knew that, like most boys, Michael had a soft spot for the young pretty nurse.

Satisfied, she drove off toward home, a cup of tea and her new psychology book.

It had been a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Readers, Thank you so much for your kind reviews! As long as you are enjoying it I will happily keep posting, although sadly I'm much too busy to post regularly. Thanks to banan () for pointing out my mistakes, I would not have seen them, so good eye! Please keep reviewing, as I love your input and ideas!

DISCLAIMER: Need I state the obvious and say I do not own Dean, Sam, the impala or any characters you recognize. 

The next morning Noel rose groggily from an unsatisfactory sleep. It was four am before she had gotten any shut-eye, and even then it was the kind of restless sleep you get when something pressing is on your mind. She plodded down the stairs and glared obnoxiously at her coffee machine. She had given up caffeine as a new years resolution, but was seriously starting to regret that momentary lack of judgement. Yawning loudly, Noel grabbed a bagel and put some water on the stove to boil. Tea was always the answer.

After a rushed breakfast, a scalding hot shower and a review of her daily schedule, she was good to go. Last night she had decided that the only way she would ever get a good nights sleep would be to solve that Winchester mystery. An innocent chat with the two boys seemed like a good place to start.

The sun was low in the sky as she drove to the school, and the air was crisp. The morning dew glistened on the grass, making her feel like she was driving through beds of diamonds. Had Noel known that she would still be driving to _school _within her thirties when she was a teenager, she wouldn't have believed it. All being said, she still loved her job. She felt like she knew every student in the school inside and out, with the exception of two obviously. Smiling slightly with the prospect of today's schedule, Noel slid into her reserved parking spot and unfastened her seat belt.

"_Sorry for the interruption, could Dean Winchester please report to the office" _came over the school PA system.

Noel sat patiently in her chair, waiting for Dean to arrive. She had decided to confront him about the fight yesterday, and hope that he would open up and really talk to her. There was just something off about that family.

The door swung open and the teen strut in, settling into a comfortable chair before looking up and fixating his eyes on her.

"This had better be important, Mr. Joel's Science lecture was just riveting." he mock complained, grinning widely.

"Sorry to take you out of your class, but we need to talk" Noel apologized, completely missing his sarcasm.

Dean's smirk remained in place as he spoke, "You missed me already? It's been what, 24 hours since you last pulled me from class to talk?"

Noel flushed. She hadn't really thought about how strange it would be for the boys to be summoned to her office on a near-daily basis.

"It's about that fight I witnessed in the parking lot after school yesterday." She delivered this line well rehearsed. Dean's smile faded only slightly.

"Right. What about it?" he challenged.

Noel was taken aback. She thought he would be shocked and worried to hear that there was a faculty present during his little demonstration of violence. Instead he remained composed as if he were blatantly unaware of his wrongdoing. Or he just didn't care.

His smirk grew wider at her loss of words.

"Well it's against school rules, you could be suspended or expelled!" She finally managed.

" Oh no, really?" he asked eyes wide with apparent shock. But Noel didn't fail to notice the amusement on his face. He was playing with her. Well she'd show him she wasn't bullshitting.

" Really" she replied firmly, " Or I could just call your father."

He sighed loudly; as if this whole issue was just a minor inconvenience is his otherwise smooth day.

" Listen Noel, if you want to call my father, go right ahead. He won't pick up though, he never does." He stated unruffled.

"Then I'll call your mother!" She cried. It was an empty threat. She had no number listed for another parent.

Pain flashed in his eyes, before he masked it under a sad half-smile.

"They've found a way to talk to the dead already? How ingenious." He said.

Noel felt awful. She had assumed that the whole no-mother-listed thing was just another item on the long list of missing information for these two. She never thought that the woman would be _dead_. Despite her initial shock, Noel added this small tidbit of information to her mental profile on the Winchester boys.

"I'm sorry." She said, meaning it.

He shrugged, "No biggie. It was a long time ago." But his eyes retained the ghost of the pain for the rest of their brief conversation.

"So what do we do Dean?" Noel questioned wearily.

Dean seemed to ponder he question for a minute or two.

" Expel me if you like, but I'd rather you didn't. I like to keep an eye on my brother, which would be hard if I didn't go to this school. Besides you have to admit those guys had it coming, they're assholes." He smirked, and somehow she knew that he was mentally picturing the encounter in which one boy left with a broken nose.

"That's not really the point Dean, this can't go unpunished." She explained.

Dean sighed.

"Ok, so what happens now?" he questioned.

Noel didn't know she was going to say this before she did. Despite Dean's under-average grades he was excellent at sports.

"You do a little bit of volunteer work." She smiled pleased with herself.

There was a boy in grade 11 who was a straight-A honour student, but no good at football, Chaplin High's main sport. He was constantly getting teased and bullied by the jocks. If she assigned Dean to coach him in football, not only would the jocks have less of a reason to bully him, but Dean might learn some stuff as well. Hanging out with one of the smartest kids in school had to help somehow.

Dean raised one eyebrow as a slow self-satisfied smile crept across Noel's face. He knew somehow that he would not like what she had to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Before anyone says anything, I do know how long it's been since I've updated :P Be terrible and merciless in your reviews, as I deserve it! I beg your mercy!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sam. I do not own Dean. In actual fact I don't own much more than a crappy laptop and a guilty conscious over taking so long to update!**

Eric Gaston stood nervously beside his counsellor Ms. Hamilton, dreading the moment Dean would arrive. They were stationed on the edge of the football field where skinny girls in tight shirts and short skirts were hopping up and down shouting wildly and calling it a sport. If there was one thing he hating more than a football player it was a cheerleader who egged him on.

Ms. Hamilton had briefly explained to Eric the arrangement she had made between him and the intimidating 12th grader Dean Winchester. Eric was definitely not one to spread gossip but even he had heard how the older boy had taken down Micheal Baker and David Cho in 10 seconds flat. This seemed unbelievable and very unnerving to him, as he lived in constant fear of those bullies. For what he had heard about Dean Winchester, he was just another charming and good looking slacker who knew how to throw a few punches. "A lot more than I'll ever be"Eric thought glumly. In any case he was not looking forward to meeting another older boy who could knock his books over, steal his money and shove him into lockers whenever he pleased.

Dean sighed sadly, cursing the time. He was supposed to meet his counsellor and some random kid on the field five minutes ago. He smiled wistfully at the pretty cheerleader he was introducing himself too behind the bleachers.

"I gotta go, I'm late for something" Dean smiled sadly at her.

She pouted her lips in an adorable way.

" But Deeeaaannn, I wanted to show you my new cheer moves." She whined.

"Next time babe, I promise" He gave her a quick kiss, flashed her a grin and was off.

Eric spied the older teen jogging across the field towards them, a sheepish smile on his face. He didn't fail to notice how all the girls fluffed their hair and stuck out their chests as Dean ran by. Eric felt that cursed green monster well up inside of him causing a bitter taste in the back of his mouth. He couldn't stop himself from getting jealous once in a while despite how many times he told himself that all the cheerleaders were airheads anyway.

Dean slowed to a walk about ten feet away from the small party. Eric noted glumly how he wasn't even out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late" Dean grinned, "Stupid lab to finish in the library." He explained, seemingly very chagrined by that fact.

" That's ok Dean" Noel Hamilton smiled brightly, " I'm glad you're keeping up with your schoolwork."

Dean turned his megawatt grin back on to the scrawny kid fidgeting beside his counsellor.

" Hey, I'm Dean" he offered casually.

" Eric" The boy replied, with a tentative smile.

Noel was pleased with the exchange.

"Well I'll just let you two boys chat, starting tomorrow you have to actually start teaching him," She fake-scolded Dean.

"Yes mam" Dean replied with a mock-salute.

Noel trotted joyously across the field in the general direction of her office. She was very pleased with herself. She had thought of an excellent punishment for Dean, which in actual fact bore no resemblance to a punishment. If all worked out how she planned, this arrangement would be beneficial to all parties concerned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for your reviews! While I definitely don't deserve them with my shockingly irregular updates, I'll start doing my best to be worthy soon. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to write a disclaimer for every chapter? Ah well, better safe than sorry. I don't own Dean, Sam, the impala or any other characters you recognize.**

**(And yes, I classify the impala as a character!)**

At first Dean had thought that Eric was just another preppy honour roll student, bent on making the school year as little fun as possible. But after several days of casual tutoring, Dean actually found his dark and twisted form of humour much to his liking. In a strange way, the undersized boy kind of reminded him of Sam. With the main exception being that Eric couldn't catch a ball or throw a decent punch to save his life.

Over the past week or so Eric's initial thoughts about Dean had taken a 180° turn around, and he forced himself to accept the ludicrous notion that he actually liked Dean Winchester. He was funny, non-judgemental and he didn't seem to care about his rep. While most kids wouldn't be caught dead even talking to him Dean didn't even mind walking around the hallways with him. For some reason rather than making people hate him, people gravitated even more to the bizarre Winchester, especially girls. They seemed to think he was being very selfless and heroic taking on the geek's case. And Eric supposed, in a way he was.

Even more on the plus-side, bullies didn't dare pick on him when he was with Dean, and sometimes even the cheerleaders would be nice to him in the hopes he would pass on a good message to the older Winchester.

The only problem Eric had was his own insecurities. Surely if it wasn't a requirement to not be expelled, Dean wouldn't even bother talking to him. In fact Eric supposed that as soon as the allotted tutoring sessions were over, things would go back to the way they were. This was a very grim thought for him.

There was also the matter of Dean's little brother Sam. He had met him briefly on one occasion and he was likable enough. In fact he was like a better looking, more charming and more fit version of him. And Dean practically doted on him.

So while things were pretty decent now, especially while he was in the company of one Dean Winchester he knew that they couldn't stay that way. Because undeniably when given the choice between hanging with his little brother, his many girlfriends, his car, and Eric, well lets just say he would be number four on that list.

But for the time being things were going quite well, and that's the thought Eric focused on.

Sam walked down the hallway feeling torn. His father had located one of the vampires they were hunting, and they planned a brief trip to take it out this weekend. It would not take much time at all, providing that the hunt went well. The only problem is that Sam was participating in a spelling bee on Saturday for his English class. The student who received the highest mark on the test was offered a place at the annual spelling bee. It was between all the schools in the district, and if he won he was guaranteed an A in the class. Sam was sure he could pull off an "A" even without the spelling bee but he never turned down a challenge.

Plus his teacher had told him the theme for the competition. Words deriving directly from the Latin language, Sam thought happily.

So while his father had grudgingly told Sam that hunting one vampire could easily be accomplished by two skilled hunters and that Sam could partake in the competition, Sam was still undecided. He remembered those dreaded days when he was too young to hunt and he was left waiting anxiously in the hotel rooms, sitting in a salt circle and hoping his only family returned safe. It wasn't a memory he was too fond of.

In his reverie, Sam knocked strait into Eric Gaston, knocking the older boys books everywhere.

" I'm so sorry!" Sam blurted out, feeling terrible. He quickly bent down and helped Eric collect all his books. Eric looked up for the first time through his bangs and smiled.

"Thanks Sam." He began, " It's not often that the person who knocks my books over actually helps me pick them up."

Sam smiled back apologetically. "Do you want to walk with me to the cafeteria?"

Noel sat in her office thinking seriously about the recent additions to the student body. Namely those of Sam and Dean Winchester. None of it seemed to make any sense. In many respects they were just like the other students. Dean was a cocky flirt who seemed to get along really well with all kinds of kids and a total slacker in his classes. Sam was a strait "A" student, whom all his teachers loved, and who made friends easily. Both excelled athletically.

And yet they weren't normal. Normal wasn't beating up two bullies in under ten seconds, and barely batting an eyelash. Normal wasn't the smug rebel Dean sitting in his Latin class and suddenly spewing fluent and perfect Latin which was later translated by the professor into a wide variety of insults. Normal wasn't an excellent student hiding his 100% test grade paper from his father, because "there was no point in showing it to him."

So while the Winchester boys were seemingly normal they were definitely not average. And Noel decided she would find out why.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Dear Readers, I'm very busy but I really wanted to update ;) So this is just a short chapter, hopefuly with enough action to keep it interesting. I thank you all again for your very kind reviews and interest in my story.**

**Disclaimer: Could someone please tell me if it's necessary to write a disclaimer every time? XD Thanks! ( I don't own Sam, Dean, or any charectors you recognize! )**

Eric Gaston sat in the cafeteria next to a friendly Sam, and decided that he may like the younger Winchester brother almost as much as his brother. He wasn't sure why Sam and Dean had decided to take on the local charity case but he was happy they had.

" So where did you guys live before?" Eric wondered, absent-mindedly nibbling on a small piece of apple.

" Here and there, we travel a lot because of my Dad's work. What do your parents do?" Sam replied evenly, seemingly determined to steer the conversation away from his family.

Eric picked his words carefully, pausing before he spoke.

" My mom's a therapist." he began, "My dad sells cars in the city and I hardly ever see him. When I do he spends the entire time telling me the merits of joining the football team and how a scrawny kid like me should start working out more if I want a chance with the ladies. I love my parents but I feel like they don't know me at all. My mom is always trying to fix me but she doesn't even know what's broken." Eric stopped himself from continuing. His ears turned pink as he realized he had said too much. He shifted his eyes nervously back to Sam expecting a "wtf?" look. Instead Sam seemed to be considering what he said, with a mix of sympathy and concentration in his eyes. Finally he spoke, the words coming out slowly.

" I understand where you're coming from. Really, I do. I'm sorry about your dad, I truly understand parents expecting something from you, when you're not that person. Maybe your dad really wants you to be good at football, in fact he's been training you for the major league all his life. But it turns out you're just really into English instead. It's not that one is better than the other, although football may seem more heroic. They're just different lives." Sam finished and then clamped up.

Eric had this strange feeling they weren't talking about football anymore, but he couldn't think of one thing that Sam could be bad at to disappoint his father, so he didn't say anything.

Sam thought about the truth in the words he had spoken and how they implied to him. He decided he would be going to that spelling bee this weekend hunt, or no hunt.

Suddenly he felt prickles on the back of his neck and he knew someone was watching them. The cafeteria had cleared and the majority of the student body had ventured outside to the sports fields. Sam pretended to drop a sheet of paper on the ground, twisting around and bending to pick it up, at the same time peering through his bangs. Two boys stood out from the rest, Michael Baker, David Cho and one more beefy guy Sam didn't recognize were lounged on a far table snickering, and looking at them. He anticipated what they were going to do, and faking nonchalance turned back around to continue eating his lunch. No use going into a fight hungry.

Eric was just finishing up on his apple when Sam spoke. Eric thought his manor was strange, as while he was talking to Eric his head kept looking directly forward.

"Eric, I assume you don't know any sort of martial art or self defence?" Sam asked quietly, in an unconcerned tone.

"Um… no. Why?" Eric replied nervously.

"No reason" Sam answered, munching of the crust of a ham sandwich. "Do you think you can do me a favour?"

" Sure, what do you need?" Eric wondered.

Sam Winchester swallowed the last bit of his lunch and took a sip of chocolate milk.

" Eric when I say **now**, I want you to take the rest of this chocolate milk and throw it directly behind your head. Then I want you to slide underneath this table, crawl as quickly as you can to the otherside and book it to the door to find Dean. He'll probably be behind the far bleachers hooking up with some cheerleader. Bring him here and tell him that I'm currently fighting three unarmed, but capable civilians. If when he arrives, they're all down, apologize for ruining his lunch period. If I'm down, apologize anyway because that Stacey Morrison chick he's with is smoking hot, in his words." Sam finished in a level voice.

Eric was too shocked to say anything except stammer, "W-Wha -What…?"

"Ready?" Sam asked grimly, as if the prospect of a fight was a small speed bump in his day.

Eric only nodded, unable to do anything else.

"NOW!" Sam shouted, turning around to aim a hard punch into the substantial gut of the older teen who was about to put him into a painful headlock.


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay so… Pretty much I don't deserve a single word of praise from you lovely people who continue to say nice things despite my terrible updating skills. I know this is unjustifiably short, but I figured I owed you guys at least a tidbit :)_

**Discalimer****: If I owned Sam, Dean and/or the impala, I would be out hunting ghosts, not writing stories ;) Enough said.**

As soon as Eric had launched his chocolaty attack on his adversaries he made a mad dive for the safety of the table. Without looking back he crawled hastily over banana peels and around peanut shells (he was allergic), and forced himself through a narrow gap between two benches at the other end. Egged on by the sound of yells and punches behind him, he sprinted for the cafeteria door that led to the playing fields. A quick glance at the scene behind him, showed that while Sam could certainly hold his own, parrying blows with skillful movement, this fight could not end well for anyone. Eric knew he must find Dean, and quickly. Without further ado he burst through the doors and raced for the sun-lit bleachers at the other end of the field, running faster than he ever had in his life. Coach Wilcox would have been proud, Eric supposed.

Dean Winchester had always had a certain fondness for bleachers. They provided cover in otherwise open fields, and faculty either had no idea what the students chose to use them for or they just didn't care. In any case Dean appreciated said bleachers very much. At this particular moment his new favorite cheerleader Stacey was just demonstrating one of her most acrobatic cheer moves, when Dean spied a scrawny kid flailing madly across the field, shouting his name and attempting not to trip over his feet. Dean's immediate thought was that it was Sam and he was running away from some evil spirit. But Sam could always book it real quick under pressure, and the kid was too damn proud to run from a ghost all the while shouting his big brother's name.

Dean sadly had to classify the panicked shouts erupting from the kids mouth as the sound one makes in an emergency. He excused himself from Stacey's cheer show, and ran to meet the screaming boy. Eating up the distance quickly, he was surprised to see Eric Gaston practically barfing up his organs trying to reach Dean as fast as possible.

"Woah there, I mean I'm all for you trying to practice your sports, but maybe you should take things a little slower." Dean joked, but then his voice turned serious. "Eric, what's going on?"

Eric gasped, his knees were shaking and his heart seemed to have transformed in to a giant beating drum, pounding even louder than coach Wilcox could shout, a seemingly impossible feat.

"Dean," he panted, "Sam and I were in the cafeteria, and Dean, I think he's in trouble. There were three of them and they were real big, Dean…"

Eric's words were barely intelligible but Dean only heard three; Sam, trouble and cafeteria. Without looking back or asking for any more information Dean booked it for the school doors.

In the distance he heard Eric wheezing, trying to keep up and make sure his only two friends were okay, but Dean was too focused to pay him any attention. He covered the distance in a record amount of time, and barreled through the sturdy doors as always, ready for anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Ahhhhhh the guilt! I have to be the most inconsistent, lazy writer on , and for that I truly apologise! In my weak defense I have spent the past six months living in France for an exchange, and I felt my English would be of no decent standard. However, all poor excuses aside, due to your endless encouragement dear readers, I'm going to get off my ass (well on it, more accurately) and attempt to scribble a few more lines Thank you for all your kind reviews, I surely do not deserve them.**

**Oh, and on another note, if anyone is interested in continuing this story, considering I clearly do not have the patience or updating skills, I would be more than happy to pass on the torch, as it were. I don't know how to give a story to someone, or even if you can, but let me know I'll give it a try! :D**

Eric Gaston choked and spluttered his way to the puke coloured cafeteria doors and heart racing a mile a minute, he pushed his way through. His eyes were accosted by some sort of Jason Bourne action scene, the kind that makes you cling to the edge of your seat. Somehow in the 25 second head start Dean had accumulated due to Eric's lack of running skills and general inability to move with any sort of speed, Sam had been freed from David Cho's death grip. Both Dean and Sam had launched a well-coordinated counterattack, which involved a lot of punching, spinning, cracking of noses and what appeared to Eric as epic ninja moves.

He watched mouth agape, as the bad guys were floored, evil was conquered and the heroes prevailed. In Eric's only semi-conscious mind, the thirty second debacle became an entire film, plot, action and happy conclusion.

It was some moments later, after Dean had checked Sam over for injuries, that the Winchester's attention was finally returned to Eric. Eric was standing stock still, gripping a greasy table for support, completely ashen faced and stunned. Dean and Sam exchanged nervous, shifty looks, afraid that perhaps the young overworked teen had seen too much. The military precision in which the two Winchesters had executed themselves during the fight, was quite clearly beyond the level one might hope to achieve simply by getting into a few scuffles. Dean hoped feverishly that Eric's mind and judgement may be adequately clouded due to the excitement and adrenaline.

Eric took a few deep breaths to try and clear his mind, and steady the dangerously rapid palpitations of his heart. There was something very not right about the situation, but his compromised logic could not seem to place it. Sam and Dean approached him slowly, and nervously, concerned looks on their faces.

"You all right there man?" Dean asked worriedly, "You look as white as a ghost."

Sam shot Dean a reproachful glance, as if Dean had let slip something he shouldn't have. The older Winchester rolled his eyes and mumbled something back at Sam that sounded oddly like "What? It's an expression, Jesus…".

Eric could not seem to make any sense of the situation, nor the nervous conversation that ensued. He did his best to reassure the two brothers that he was totally fine, and why were they worrying about him anyway? Sam was the one who had been hurt…

Same laughed at this observation, and brushed off the severity his painful looking wounds with a reassuring bashful grin.

"I think that's going to be that last time they try to interfere with us" Sam smiled, gesturing to the unconscious lumps on the ground that were Michael, Justin and David.

Eric glanced at the Winchester's victims, and wondered apprehensively if they were badly hurt. The bell signalling the end of lunch time would be ringing soon, and there would surely be more trouble if any of the bullies had actually been injured. He voiced his worries aloud.

"Umm, Guys… What happens if they're really seriously hurt? If they tell a teacher we're screwed…" Eric mumbled nervously, picturing his 5.0 average floating away into an abyss of youth detention centers, and minimum wage jobs. He did not know the punishment for fighting in school, but he imagined the very worst.

Dean waved a slightly bloodied arm dismissively as if Eric's concerns were totally unfounded.

"Don't worry Eric, the worst they can do you for fighting is detention or suspension, if it's a first time offense. Besides, you didn't even touch them, and all Sam did was exercise his right for self defense. Plus, we made sure we didn't hit them too hard, and we avoided the temple, and other sensitive areas. I checked them over a few minutes ago; they'll be right as rain!" Dean grinned jubilantly.

Sam was massaging a sore shoulder and nodding appreciatively at everything Dean had been saying.

Eric looked anxiously at the three still breathing (thank god) lumps on the grimy cafeteria floor, and prayed that Sam and Dean knew what they were talking about. They certainly did seem confident about their convictions, more accurately they seemed to be totally in their element.

Eric took a very deep breath to steady his nerves, and asked the question that had been pressing on him since he'd witnessed the whole shebang.

"So what do we do now?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note****:** Woohoo! It's only been **half** of forever since I've updated, so I'm getting better ;). I'm sure you're all tired of my incessant apologizing, so just remember I'm always sorry about my updating skills. Reviews appreciated and treasured as always

Noel Hamilton yawned loudly, and glanced accusingly at her innocent digital clock. She still had three hours left on her shift, and cursed Thursdays to the deepest pit of hell. They were the only day of the week that she was required to work a full 8 hours, and there weren't enough troubled students in the world to keep her occupied that long. After colour coding her pens, stacking and re-stacking her files, and getting an early start on her tax returns, she decided to wander over to the cafeteria to see if the lunch ladies were still there to serve her something to eat, and possibly distract her from the slow death of all her creative brain cells.

As she meandered slowly towards the cafeteria, she hummed quietly to herself. Pulp's insipid chart topper _Common People _had been stuck in her head for over a week now, and the repetition of its chorus in her mind only served to aggravate her further.

Reaching the cafeteria doors, Noel paused for just a second to shake her head back and forth ferociously, trying unsuccessfully to rid herself of the repetitive tune. Frustrated with the song, and her day in general, she pushed angrily though the swinging doors, and into the cafeteria.

Noel traipsed between messy tables across the deserted cafeteria, in the direction of the yellow door that lead into the staff lunch room. In her peripheral vision, her eye slighted upon something flashy, and she turned to get a better look.

Lying conspicuously in the middle of the floor was one bright red platform sneaker. Noel sighed at how ridiculously scatterbrained some of the students here were, that they managed to leave **one **shoe behind. She bent down to pick it up, planning to return it to the lost and found box on her way back to her office. In the process of moving her eyes cast upon another source of the colour red that seemed to cover a great deal of this section of the floor. In fact Noel was surprised she had not noticed it before, but the ground seemed to be dotted with a red liquid, that looked suspiciously like blood.

Noel dabbed one hesitant index finger to the substance, and glanced around frantically for a victim or perpetrator. Taking a deep breath in a desperate attempt to steady her pounding heart, she stood up slowly. "Come on Noel, it's probably just a kid with a nosebleed or something" She reasoned with herself forcefully. Convinced she was feeling decidedly calmer, Noel followed the blood droplets such as Hansel and Gretel would have followed the crumbs.

They lead her out the double doors, and onto the narrow path outside. She felt like some old fashioned fictitious detective, following blood trails, and the romantic in her wished she had a trench coat, a pipe and a magnifying glass. But the practical responsible adult in her was adrenalized and on the lookout for some poor child with a bloody nose, or a scraped up elbow.

What she found was neither of those things. Michael Baker and his foolish friends were slumped over in the deserted corner of the scrub lot, beside the staff parking lot. Students were not supposed to be there strictly speaking, especially if they were known to get into trouble. Noel had just caught this particular group here last month, vandalising the vice principal's car, and that had caused a huge scandal. Michael, Justin and David had spent the last month in detention, and David had needed to pick up two extra shifts at his father's garage to essentially pay to fix up the vice-principal's car, as they're garage was the only one in town. "Ah well, karma's a bitch" Noel had thought at the time.

But now, she was looking over at three quite obviously hurt teenagers, and beginning to regret her nonchalance towards them. She had given up on these particular students quite some time ago, and fervently wished she hadn't. Rushing over in a panic, Noel was relieved to find them all breathing, and clearly not too badly injured. Justin was just stirring awake now, and he gazed around blearily and confused from under droopy eyelids. David was groaning loudly and rubbing a red welt on his bloated stomach, and Michael still seemed out for the count.

She questioned them frantically on what happened, but they all seemed unable, or perhaps unwilling to give her a straight answer. Frustrated and worried, she pulled out her cell, and dialed Nicole the school nurse, for the second time that month. As she mulled over what had happened, she flashed back to a very similar occasion with these same boys that had transpired so recently, and with a sinking heart she realized that the culprit could only be one Dean Winchester.

By the time Noel and Nicole had helped all three of the wounded boys inside, the lunch bell had sounded and students from everywhere in the grounds had begun milling their way inside. At the ring of the bell every student's face bore the universal expression of doom, such as a soldier might wear as he dutifully walks into battle. Despite the excitement of the situation, Noel couldn't help feeling slightly miffed that she'd missed out on lunch. Now she would have to wait until four thirty when she got home to eat. The irrational part of her brain blamed the group of injured teens that sat grumbling before her, and she found herself being quite abrasive with the bandages she was wrapping around Justin's bleeding knuckles. At twelve thirty she left Nicole to finish up, and to call the boys' parents. Noel had to inform principal Jake Harvey, and vice principal Alan Marshall about today's turn of events. Alan Marshall didn't seem quite as upset or perturbed as he could have, and quite nearly beamed as he ushered her out of his office later.

When Noel had finally made her way back to her office and got herself settled, they were well into the second period after lunch. Sighing to herself about the conversation she would have to have in a few moments, she summoned her courage, and spoke through the intercom system.

Dean Winchester was sitting in the back of his Spanish classroom doing his best to tune out the teacher's rambling, and doodling absent-mindedly on his desk when his ears pricked up at the use of his name over the PA.

"_Good Afternoon and sorry for the interruption but would Dean Winchester, of advisory 16 please report to the principal's office immediately? Thank you_."

Dean felt all eyes turn to him and he sighed loudly and nonchalantly. But his only thoughts were, "Oh shit, this can't be good."


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear Fabulous, beautiful, glorious readers; I am unworthy of your praise; you give me far too much credit and leniency. So I've been a good little writer, and uploaded another chapter a mere few days after my last upload. Am very proud of myself, and I hope that quality has not been sacrificed for quantity/punctuality ;) **

**Please let me know if it's any good, as usual reviews are LOVE, and we all need a little more love in our lives.**

Dean trudged slowly towards the main hall and the principal's office. Why was it always him? He thought bitterly.

No matter how well he tried to behave, as soon as he made one tiny mistake they were on him like flies on shit. At least they seemed to think that he was the only one responsible for the incident, and Sam and Eric hadn't been implicated. Deciding that it didn't really matter what they did to him in the grand scheme of things, Dean relaxed slightly and opened the door to the office.

Noel heard Dean arrive before she saw him. She heard his self-assured yet charming voice chattering softly with the receptionist. She laughed appreciatively at something he said, and ushered him into the office. He followed her into the small office, and smiled widely at both Noel, and the Principal.

"Good afternoon Ms. Hamilton and Mr. Harvey" he offered politely, seemingly unfazed by his precarious situation. "What might I do you for" he continued, a suspiciously wide-eyed innocence on his handsome boyish face.

"Well" began Mr. Harvey uncertainly "It seems Mr. Winchester that you may have gotten yourself into another spot of trouble." He finished slowly, thrown off by the lack of guilt or stress on Dean's face.

"Is that so?" replied Dean, surprise colouring his features, "I don't seem to be able to stay out of the ole' trouble, do I?" he continued, sighing with an air of sadness and wisdom beyond his years.

Waiting for the jury to bring down the iron fist, Dean sidled on over to a squashy brown armchair and settled down comfortably, crossing his ankles, rolling up his sleeves, intertwining his long fingers and raising his eyes to appraise the situation. Noel was perched on a chair in the corner, almost out of sight and looking at him in a concerned fashion, while Principal Harvey was standing nervously, seemingly uncertain of how to proceed.

"Erm anyways…" continued the principal, "Apparently there was some sort of fight earlier today, involving some other boys…"

"And you believe I was involved." Dean stated plainly, not bothering to hide his reddened knuckles.

"Come on Dean, do you think we're stupid?" Noel interjected, "I mean who else would it be! You don't really expect us to believe that anyone else in the school would try to take those three on, do you?" She finished, frustrated and out of breath.

"No, I suppose not." he replied with a tired smile, his calm demeanor was such a contradiction to Noel's rant, than she was momentarily speechless.

"Wait… so you're not denying it was you?" Mr. Harvey questioned in a shocked voice.

"I don't really see the point. I'm not really down for lying when I can help it." Dean replied.

Noel's face adopted a pained expression, and she felt a sense of dread come over her. For a second offence, there's no way Dean could avoid expulsion. She had failed.

"What were you thinking?" Mr. Harvey questioned, regaining control in his voice.

Dean plastered an arrogant expression on his face. "You know how it is man, those kids are assholes, so I decided to beat them up."

Principal Jake Harvey was taken aback by Dean's sudden attitude, and decidedly angry.

"Mr. Winchester, you can't just go around beating up kids because you decide you don't like them!" Mr. Harvey shouted, flustered and pissed off.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want!" Dean retorted.

"Yes, Dean apparently you will, and I can't have that in my school. I'm sorry, but you leave me with no other option other than immediate expulsion. I'm frankly disgusted with your attitude and lack of remorse over your, let's face it, unacceptable behaviour."

Dean laughed mockingly, and adopted a cocky expression of arrogance.

"Yeah whatever, old man" he responded with a slight chuckle.

Noel was completely shocked by this other side of Dean. It was strange, but Dean seemed so unfazed by this whole mess, and furthermore he seemed to be putting on this act of rudeness to _convince _them to expel him. It was so unlike Dean to be this malicious, in all the time she knew him he had never gone more than a few seconds without a grin, a joke, or a flirty comment. And even now despite the fact that his face was full of anger and mockery, his eyes were turned down in a sort of tired sadness. She would have missed it, had she not been trained to look between his expressions of laughter and amusement to the sorrow hidden underneath.

But clearly there was nothing neither she, nor anyone else could do at this point. Dean Winchester was on Mr. Harvey's blacklist, a rare but undesirable honour. She watched helpless, as Dean's father was called, his locker cleaned out, and his name was removed from the register.

Noel escorted Dean to his black impala in the parking lot, and stared at him despondently, thinking of something to say. Dean's eyes were dark, expressionless and unrevealing.

"I'm sorry Dean… I didn't want this to happen. I'm so sorry." Noel finally managed.

Dean's features softened at the regret evident in her tone. A slow but genuine smile spread across his face, a smile that actually reached his eyes.

"It's no big deal, Noel. You know me, I'll be alright." He gave her a lop-sided grin, hopped into the driver's seat, and caressed the steering wheel lovingly, slipping the keys into the ignition.

Noel leaned into the open window, and asked the question that had been pressing on her conscience.

"Dean, why did you do it?" She asked in distress.

He appeared distracted and taken aback by her question. After meeting her worried gaze, he seemed to decide her question was neither malicious nor containing any ulterior motive. His fingers fidgeted with the leather steering wheel for a moment, before mumbling something quietly, under his breath.

"_Active Evil is better than Passive Good_." Dean quoted quietly.

Then he looked up at her with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Goodbye Noel. Thanks for all the, you know… guidance and stuff." He grinned in private amusement, turned the ignition and sped off across the parking lot, tires screeching and AC/DC's "_T.N.T." _blaring from the speakers.

Standing in the empty lot, watching the dirt fly out from the back of the impala's tracks, Noel realized that she had just witnessed Dean Winchester be completely truthful for the first time. Watching the dust settle slowly in the afternoon sunshine, Noel tried to convince herself that he'd be okay, that he was a normal teenager who'd land on his feet… And that he hadn't just quoted to her William–fucking-Blake.


End file.
